


Everlasting Promise

by SomewhereApart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: Prompt: Regina, Robin, and the Straining Button of Everlasting Promise





	Everlasting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Regina, Robin, and the Straining Button of Everlasting Promise

There are things being discussed, very important things. Dark Ones and new arrivals from Camelot, and arranging for the lodging and supplying of the denizens of a strange (but not so strange) kingdom now within the limited borders of this magical little town. 

He enjoys the challenge of leadership, of getting things done, of taking charge. He should be in his element but there’s something drawing his attention today, something he cannot resist the pull of. 

Regina. And that top. And those buttons. 

He’d thought he had a weakness for her corsets, for the way they’d hoisted her breasts up and made them impossible to ignore, but that’s nothing compared to the hint of them, the suggestion of them. The way this particular top gaps between every button when she turns just so, reveals hints of golden skin and black lace, and it shouldn’t affect him so, not when he knows what lies beneath. Intimately and well. Not when he’d seen her hook that black lace bra just this morning, had watched her fasten each button one by one, quick and efficient. 

But he is affected, and terribly so. David’s voice a low, droning presence as Robin tries very hard (and fails quite completely) not to stare at those straining buttons. 

Hardest workers in the whole bloody Kingdom today, those buttons, and damn them for it. 

It makes him want things, want her, even more than he usually does. Makes him wonder for a brief, delirious second if they could get away with sneaking off to duck behind a thick tree trunk beyond the perimeter of this clearing so he could give those little bits of plastic a much needed break. 

“…you think, Robin?”

He snaps to attention at the sound of his name, the word blurting from his lips before he can help it: “Buttons.” He feels the back of his neck flush with mortification as Regina arcs one brow, knowingly. David, thankfully, just looks confused. “I mean, um. Bottles. Of water. We can get pallets of them, then we won’t have to worry ourselves with the distance to the stream.”

How he managed to pull that out of his arse, he has no idea, but it seems to satisfy the prince, and the conversation continues. 

He is not unaware of the way Regina shifts her posture slightly, slouching just a hair. 

Those buttons breathe a sigh of relief.


End file.
